Valentine's One-Shots
by Sparrow2000
Summary: A series of one-shots of the herd four months after the events of He Returns (have to read to understand). PxN CxT HxO SxBM RxR all mentioned. Plus ExM. Right off of the poll answers I received.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Decided to upload the new stuff for the couples featured and not featured in He Returns. These are one-shots that lead up to the big reveal for all. It'll be tricky to time everything right. But I wanted to start with the favorite: Peaches & Nalek!**

* * *

Peaches X Nalek

"It's been four months since Soto was stopped. We've been together since the day it happened. It's our anniversary. And I don't know what to get her!"

Crash and Trish snickered at the teen saber. Buck bit his lip to keep from laughing. Louis coughed as subtly as possible. Ethan rolled his eyes while the girls giggled. Shelly and Yoko grinned in amusement. Egbert and Eddie just laughed.

"I still can't believe you were moving around after only a month," Ethan bit harshly.

Nalek glared at the male mammoth. "Broken ribs nothing compared to what Soto put me through over the years. He trained me for his attack, even if I didn't know his whole plan."

"Did he know about the new members?" the mammoth asked.

"He didn't account for them until we came across the pirates," Nalek admitted. "They were a big help to him. I just wanted out after a while."

Ethan grunted. "Oscar didn't seem to car—"

"Don't talk about my father like that!" Nalek growled.

The others stared in shock at their saber friend. Nalek was always protective of his family, especially Hala. He didn't want to see her harmed ever again. He was a bit overprotective of Peaches though. She may be his girlfriend now, but he still cared about her safety. Ethan was that way during the battle, only realizing too late.

"I'm gonna go find Peaches," Nalek finally said. "Maybe I can subtly ask her."

"I'll go with ya Nal," Meghan said. "Maybe I can help."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm heading out for a while with Shelly." The snake then slithered up the female dino's back and Shelly walked off.

Crash gawked at his almost girlfriend as she left. "So much for just hanging out today."

Eddie snickered at his brother and walked off with Louis and Yoko. "You're on your own bro!" he called over his shoulder.

Steffie got Buck and Crash to follow her for something while Egbert and Ethan were left with Katie. Egbert looked at Katie as if she were the most interesting thing in the world. She quickly became uncomfortable.

"Think I'll go for a walk," Katie said quickly, walking away.

Egbert became confused and looked at Ethan.

"Don't ask me bro," the mammoth said bitterly.

* * *

Peaches was at the cliff in the late afternoon, gazing out at the sea. She watched the rhythm of the moving waves, traced every detail of the golden sun's light on the clouds above, all while the wind gently swept her bangs and fur. She only thought about Nalek and how much she was really falling for him. Manny had fully accepted him after he heard what happened on the ship. He hadn't caved, but had just trusted him more.

"I wonder what he has planned tomorrow," she thought aloud.

"Maybe something good," a female voiced.

The young mammoth turned around to find Shira walking up beside her. Peaches smiled at seeing the saberess.

"Hey Auntie Shira. What're ya doing up here?"

"Same as you I'm sure," she answered. "Diego is taking the cubs out for a while so I get some time to myself."

Peaches giggled. "They're getting big. Can't wait til I can gossip with my nieces."

Shira chuckled. "I still want you to watch out for them. Who knows if Hala and Oscar might have cubs soon?"

"Nalek said he'd be excited about the idea," Peaches confessed. "He's even letting me help cub-sit when it does happen. I'd be just as willing too."

The saberess gazed out at the seas, thinking about her mate. "Well, if you need anything more, you know where I'll be."

"Thanks Auntie Shira," Peaches replied. "I better get to the falls. Everyone's supposed to meet up and I'm _way_ late already."

With a laugh, Shira headed to the cave while Peaches moved as quickly as she could to the falls. The young mammoth was almost there when she nearly ran into Rudy's foot. The baryonyx stared down at the teen in confusion. She let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry Rudy!" she called up to the tall dino. "Running kinda late."

He let out a questioning growl.

Peaches shrugged. "I guess I could get a ride."

Rudy lowered his head and the teen climbed onto his snout toward his head. He had given her rides around the island before, getting used to the feel in case they ever visited the Dino World and needed a quick way to get around. Peaches even felt comfortable riding on his head. It gave her a better view of her home. And she did love the crazy life off the ground, considering she already slept like a opossum and swung in the trees like a monkey.

"There's the falls!" she exclaimed.

Rudy responded with a deep, calm growl and lowered his head to let her off at the riverbank.

"Thanks Rudy," she said gratefully.

The baryonyx smiled. But before he left, he watched Egbert chase a hyrax around, and then headed off.

"Wonder what that was about," Peaches thought aloud. With a shrug, she turned to find only Ethan there. "Where's everyone else?"

"They left a while ago," Ethan said sourly. "Left me with Bert over there."

Peaches frowned. "He's my cousin. Anyway, Egbert doesn't have anything to do with this. I was looking for Nalek so I could talk to him."

"Left with Meghan." His tone was very bitter.

Peaches arched a brow. "What's up with you?"

"Oh so now I matter to you?"

"I didn't say anything l—"

"Sure sounds like it."

"What's your problem?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my friend!"

"Didn't sound like I was four months ago!"

"That's what this is about? Me yelling at you because I was worried for my boyfriend? You really are pathetic. Why are you so mad about that? The fight had just ended and Nalek was badly hurt. I was mad at Soto for what he did. Just let it go, will ya?"

Ethan couldn't look her in the eye. He just turned away from facing her. "I cared."

Peaches was taken aback. "What?"

"I cared. About you. I didn't want—couldn't stand to see you hurt."

She was speechless. Egbert had disappeared during the arguing, neither noticing. Ethan hung his head, tusks nearly touching the ground.

"I wish I could say the same," she finally replied. "But I know you'll find someone else someday. You'll care about her even more than you cared about me."

He knew she tried to comfort him, but he didn't want it. At least not now. After she received no response, Peaches decided to find Nalek. She didn't want to bother her friend any longer. Ethan knew she walked away, not even needing to look to know.

* * *

Ellie watched as her daughter walked in silence into the clearing, her head low. Peaches stayed quiet even as she saw her mother.

"Alright, spit it out," Ellie chided. "What happened?"

Peaches sighed. "Ethan."

"Not clear enough."

"He said he…cared…about me."

Ellie's breath caught in her throat. "But you and Nalek are a thing, aren't you?"

"Yes. Ethan just chose a bad time to tell me."

Ellie wrapped her daughter in a trunk-hug, holding her close. "At least he told you."

"But it's confusing me."

"I hope not," Manny said as he walked up. "No boy is going to start confusing my daughter and her feelings."

"Dad, calm down. Ethan just told the truth," Peaches explained. "Sides, I need to see Nalek. I wanna talk to him about tomorrow. It'll get my mind offa what Ethan said."

Ellie smiled and hugged her daughter. "As long as you're happy sweetie."

Manny was skeptical. "Any problems and you come to us. Got it?"

"Yes Dad." Peaches headed off to find her boyfriend, not getting too far before she heard Nalek talking to Meghan. She could barely make out where they were saying.

"Is that a good idea?" Nalek asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Meghan replied. "Peaches would never see it coming."

"I don't know. I don't like keeping anything secret from her anyway."

"But she'll know tomorrow anyway."

"True."

"Then what's the problem?"

Nalek sighed. "Her dad." Peaches' breath caught in her throat.

"Right. Forgot about that." Meghan sighed in despair. Then her eyes lit up. "What if you told Peaches the truth?"

The saber gave her a strange look. "She's going to know tomorrow anyway. Plus, I want it to be a surprise. I know she'll love it."

Peaches blinked. "Love what? The fact that you might be cheating on me?" she whispered to herself.

"Besides," Nalek continued. "I love her more than anything. Peaches will understand completely. I know it."

Peaches couldn't understand what she was hearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two drabbles in 1 night? Nice! Well here's the quick next part to the one-shot connecter story for V-day. Enjoy the confusing and twisty love!**

* * *

Ethan X Meghan

Ethan scoffed and stared at the river. He still cared for Peaches, trying to block it out his mind. Meghan and Katie knew it too. Steffie was in a different situation, caring about Ethan as her brother, considering they are twins. She, however, knew about Meghan's crush on him from the beginning.

"If only he actually noticed her," Steffie said to herself. "Maybe I can fix that…"

Steffie looked at Crash and Buck. The weasel and opossum were close buds and could possibly help her out while Meghan helped out Nalek with Peaches.

"That might just work," she muttered. "Buck! Crash! I need to speak with you two about a few things."

Both said mammals gave Steffie strange looks, but shrugged and followed her away from the others. When the three were out of earshot, Steffie faced the two.

"Alright—"

"Eddie did it," Crash stated calmly.

Steffie and Buck both gave a strange look. "What?"

Crash looked at the two. "This isn't about… Nevermind."

The mammoth shook her head. "Okay. As I was going to say, I need your help."

"With what lass?" Buck asked, intrigued.

"Meghan and Ethan."

Weasel and opossum gawked at her. "Come again?" Buck asked.

Steffie sighed. "Meghan likes Ethan. I need your help to get them together. Valentine's is almost here and I need help."

Buck smiled gratefully. "Only been back a week and 'ave a job."

Crash grunted. "Alright. But Trish is better than I am at this kind of stuff."

"Then I'll use her to help me pull of the biggest matchmaker scheme of the Ice Age instead of you," Steffie threatened.

The opossum stiffened. "Is it like a prank or just a scheme?"

Steffie shrugged. "Whatever works." She knew she'd regret that later, but brushed it off as the three made their way through the forest.

* * *

Ethan stayed in the group's favorite clearing and watched while the others had fun joking around. Nalek was the only one freaking out. Meghan had decided to help him out and led him out of the clearing for a walk and talk. The dino kids dispersed with their friends. Buck and Crash had left with his sister only minutes ago, but Ethan's mind wandered back to Peaches, until he suddenly realized that Meghan had been eying him consistently before she left. He brushed it off when Peaches entered the clearing…

* * *

Meghan and Nalek were walking through the forest, enjoying the silent scenery. The mammoth stayed quiet for a moment longer before finally sighing loudly. Nalek heard her and huffed out a breath.

"Who put you up to this?" he asked calmly.

"No one. I figured I could help ya out with Peaches for tomorrow."

The saber shrugged. "Couldn't hurt. I still need to do something. But what can I do?" he asked, looking at the mammoth. "She is the most amazing creature I've ever met!" He hung his head. "Nothing can compare to her. Not even the dang summer sunset!" He sighed. "Nothing."

Meghan looked sympathetically at the saber. "At least your heart's set on her."

"How does that help? I don't know what to do for her."

The mammoth thought for a minute. "What about a nice ride on the boat?" Nalek stared at her. "I'm sure Roshan will let you."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Peaches would never see it coming.

Nalek felt uncomfortable. "I don't know. I don't like keeping anything secret from her anyway."

"But she'll know tomorrow anyway."

"True." Nalek did see the real truth in the idea: an evening alone with his girlfriend.

"Then what's the problem?" Meghan couldn't guess.

The saber sighed. "Her dad."

"Right. Forgot about that. What if you told Peaches the truth?"

Nalek's brow rose. "She's going to know tomorrow anyway. Plus, I want it to be a surprise. I know she'll love it." Nalek let a smile grace his features. "Besides, I love her more than anything. Peaches will understand completely. I know it."

Meghan shrugged. "Alright. As long as it works."

"Now, there's one thing that caught my attention."

"What's that?" Meghan asked confused.

"You and Ethan."

The mammoth blushed heavily, thankful she had dark fur. "I'd rather ask how you're going to surprise Peach."

"No avoiding the subject. What's up?"

Meghan sighed. "I've liked him for a long time. He just never noticed me before. Steffie knows about it."

"Being his sister," Nalek clarified.

"Yeah. But she'll never get him to be with me. He likes your girlfriend now."

Nalek scowled. "I'll help ya out."

"Really?" the mammoth questioned unsure.

The saber nodded. "I bet Steffie's trying something as well. It won't take much to try anyway. Ethan may have an ego, but I've noticed he can still be keen to detail."

Meghan smiled. "Thanks. But it'll be trickier than just that."

* * *

"Why is it that I'm always by myself now?" Ethan asked himself as he sat on the riverbank of the falls.

The mammoth stared at the flowing water, trying to think about something other than who he just talked to. The only thing that popped into his mind was Meghan. He had noticed her watching him as he sat alone by the large rock, a slight smile playing on her lips. There was something in her eyes that he just couldn't see. He tried to name it, but couldn't find it.

"It can't be like, can it?" he questioned aloud. "She's never given me that look before. I've known her for years. She doesn't look at me like that. Steffie would tell me."

The more he thought about it, the more he believed it. However, he didn't want to. He thought he liked Peaches. Now he could almost only think about Meghan. The girl who had been his and his sister's best friend for years. The one who was his closest friend when he needed it. The friend who was Steffie's figurative sister. He did care for the girls, but not like that.

"Maybe I'm just imagining it," he concluded. "Right?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Maybe I'm faster than I thought... Got school in the morning and need sleep. This is the last one for the night. Tomorrow will feature all the rest of the couples I plans to us, plus the finale of all 6(?) drabbles. Enjoy this next one!**

* * *

Hala X Oscar

He was happy. Everyone knew that much. Ever since they finally became a couple, Oscar was actually excited to be a bigger part of Hala's life. She was just as excited to be his mate. They had been together from the start, almost not even realizing it. Soto may have been the one to approach Hala first after almost dying, but Oscar had always caught her eye. She only thought Soto could protect her. She was poorly mistaken. Oscar saved her from his revenged-filled life of horror.

Now they were officially mates as of the day after sot's true demise. Oscar just had one problem now…

"Valentine's day!"

Diego watched in slight amusement as his old friend paced back and forth in frustration over the special holiday. He was freaking out and Diego still couldn't figure out why. Now the resident saber father had had enough.

"Oscar!" he roared, just enough to make Oscar turn and pounce onto him.

"What?" Oscar snapped angrily.

Diego pushed him off and stood up. "What's the big deal? Just take her out for the day or something."

"It's not that simple Diego," Oscar explained. "Yes, I have known Hala since you left. Yes, she caught my eye from day one. No, I never had the guts to say it until about four months ago when Soto was, well…" He didn't need to finish the thought.

Diego sighed. "I'll help ya through this one. Shira was just as tricky a year ago. And that was after we met her. Ellie had give me some advice."

"What was it?" Oscar asked curiously.

Diego grinned. "You may barely know her, but you act like you've always known her. Treat her like an old friend."

Oscar frowned. "That works for your situation, not mine."

"Change the wording," Diego tried. "You may have known her for a long time, but make it look like you two just met. Treat her like a new friend and find out more about her."

Oscar thought about it. "I could try it. If it doesn't work…"

A glare made Diego raise a brow. "I'm not stopping you."

* * *

"What did Diego do?"

Shira froze in the middle of giving Ginnie her bath and stared at Hala like she was an alien from another dimension.

"What?" she asked with her tongue still on her daughter's head.

"Mom!" Ginnie complained in her squeaky little voice. "I don't need a bath!"

The silver saberess let her oldest daughter go, but looked quizzically at Hala. "Do you really need to ask that question?" she questioned. "I'm sure it's obvious enough."

Hala blinked and blushed. "Sorry. I'm just nervous about this year. Soto was never a romantic saber."

Shira laughed. "Diego wasn't at first either."

"Mom!"

The new mother rolled her eyes. "What is it Runar?"

The infant male saber came running up to his mother, worry in his eyes. "Cousin Peaches looks sad."

"Where is she?" Shira asked, concern lacing her voice as she stood up and followed her son.

"Over there," Runar answered, looking directly at the young female mammoth who sat by a nearby tree. That was the first sign that something was wrong.

"Hala, how about we check on my niece?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Hala replied.

Runar trotted close behind as the saberesses walked up to the sulking mammoth. She looked like she had just been crying. Shira and Hala were immediately concerned while Runar sat in front of her, looking up at his cousin with his wide green eyes. Peaches noticed him and gave a weak smile, rubbing his head with her trunk.

"Hey squirt," she greeted, tiredly. "What's happening?"

"You," he answered. "Mom's here to make you feel better."

Peaches looked up to find her aunt and boyfriend's mom giving her worried looks. "Overheard Nalek with Meghan. Said something about a surprise for me. But it sounded more like he was keeping something from me."

"I know my son is truthful," Hala defended cautiously. "If he's doing anything wrong, he'd say it right away."

"As long as he doesn't hurt my niece," Shira added, her tone the same. "Not in a bad way of course."

Hala nodded. "I understand. We're both just protecting the ones we care about. We've been through enough as it is. But now we need to focus on what just happened."

Delia ran up to her mother just then with Ginnie in tow. "Can Peaches play with us mommy?"

The mammoth looked sweetly at her cousins. "I don't see why not. It'll take my mind offa some things."

Shira reluctantly agreed and the cubs ran off with Peaches. "I trust my niece with my kids more than anything. Those three are well protected." Shira faced her friend. "Just like Peaches was on that ship with Nalek."

"He was always a tough one," Hala chuckled. "He hung around Oscar more than anyone else in the pack or crew."

"What about Raz and the others?"

"He did hang out with them, but not as much as Oscar." Hala smiled, remembering every moment she saw them together. "It didn't matter if it was training or just relaxing, Nalek and Oscar were inseparable."

"Just like you and him are now," Shira pointed out. "I wouldn't blame you. Diego and I were the same only a year ago."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Hala laughed. "But how did he react when you said you were pregnant?"

Shira gave Hala a quizzical look, but suddenly caught on.


End file.
